Bakugan: Inferno Fighter
Bakugan: Inferno Fighter is a epic game developed by THQ and Netherrealms Studios popular in fighting game.Make a version on bakugan universe on PC,ps3,ps4,xbox 360,xbox one,xbox 720,iphone and android. It was released by Sega on 2015. Story Hogal is a one bakugan champion of universe who left to Drago,horror of spirit Meglash want sent to arena by Hogal,human cannot doing right on side.Secret on flame anger by Drago becase Hogal kill anybody how make a murder to world,and now Drago kill Preyas alone to us by sorcerer name Clinoc. Characters Dragonoid Skyress Preyas Tigrerra Gorem Hydranoid Wayvern Naga Elfin Ingram Sirenoid Fourtress Harpus Senilan Hairadee Druman Wilda Percival Nemus Helios Farbros Linehalt Dharak Razenoid Allanoid Klangoid Clowasm Clinoc Newgoll Fasyng Meganokloid Snekia Harmnbo Naughsaw Flixex Hgenblynd Involna Eyon Nammi Kobbon Lerni Meglash Encma Iveln Vangald Novax DLC Season Pass 1 Worgen Goku Zanclak Agebot Goro Season Pass 2 Salyny Omega Kratos Space Marines Reptile Season Pass 3 Orks Eldar Chaos Space Marines Tom & Jerry Johnny Cage Season Pass 4 Scorpion Lui Kang Kitana Raiden Season Pass 5 Ryu Ken Chung Li Guile Sakura Boss Characters Hogal Arena Fire Temple Ice Temple Earth Temple Water Temple Thunder Temple Wind Temple Light Temple Stone Temple Natural Temple Dark Temple Stagemania Clinoc's Tower Vangald's Castle The Armory Subway Chapters Chapter 1: Preyas * Battle 1: Preyas vs Helios * Battle 2: Preyas vs Novax * Battle 3: Preyas vs Elfin * Battle 4: Preyas vs Harpus * Battle 5: Preyas vs Clinoc Chapter 2: Harpus * Battle 1: Harpus vs Nemus * Battle 2: Harpus vs Razenoid * Battle 3: Harpus vs Snekia * Battle 4: Harpus vs Ingram * Battle 5: Harpus vs Kobbon Chapter 3: Nemus * Battle 1: Nemus vs Farbros * Battle 2: Nemus vs Flixex * Battle 3: Nemus vs Druman * Battle 4: Nemus vs Percival * Battle 5: Nemus vs Dharak Chapter 4: Druman * Battle 1: Druman vs Clinoc * Battle 2: Druman vs Lerni * Battle 3: Druman vs Senilan * Battle 4: Druman vs Eyon * Battle 5: Druman vs Encma Chapter 5: Gorem * Battle 1: Gorem vs Harmnbo * Battle 2: Gorem vs Newgoll * Battle 3: Gorem vs Naga * Battle 4: Gorem vs Iveln * Battle 5: Gorem vs Meganokloid Chapter 6: Percival * Battle 1: Percival vs Harpus * Battle 2: Percival vs Eyon * Battle 3: Percival vs Vangald * Battle 4: Percival vs Encma * Battle 5: Percival vs Drago Chapter 7: Helios * Battle 1: Helios vs Tigrerra * Battle 2: Helios vs Sirenoid * Battle 3: Helios vs Wayvern * Battle 4: Helios vs Snekia * Battle 5: Helios vs Ingram Chapter 8: Hydranoid * Battle 1: Hydranoid vs Meglash * Battle 2: Hydranoid vs Flixex * Battle 3: Hydranoid vs Encma * Battle 4: Hydranoid vs Clinoc * Battle 5: Hydranoid vs Klangoid Chapter 9: Newgoll * Battle 1: Newgoll vs Elfin * Battle 2: Newgoll vs Naga * Battle 3: Newgoll vs Skyress * Battle 4: Newgoll vs Flixex * Battle 5: Newgoll vs Naughsaw Chapter 10: Snekia * Battle 1: Snekia vs Encma * Battle 2: Snekia vs Flixex * Battle 3: Snekia vs Eyon * Battle 4: Snekia vs Meganokloid * Battle 5: Snekia vs Hgenblynd Chapter 11: Tigrerra * Battle 1: Tigrerra vs Dragonoid * Battle 2: Tigrerra vs Harmnbo * Battle 3: Tigrerra vs Clowasm * Battle 4: Tigrerra vs Nammi * Battle 5: Tigrerra vs Lerni Chapter 12: Dragonoid * Battle 1: Dragonoid vs Kobbon * Battle 2: Dragonoid vs Eyon * Battle 3: Dragonoid vs Meglash * Battle 4: Dragonoid vs Naga * Final Battle: Dragonoid vs Hogal Category:PC Games Category:Playtation Games Category:Xbox Games Category:Iphone Games Category:Android Games Category:Netherrealms Studios Category:THQ Category:Sega Games